ceruliafandomcom-20200214-history
Ellethame
Type: Aristocracy Ruler: Eirina Pervyre, the queen of Elves. Capital: Quenya Races: Elves. Some of the other common races have a small presence in the area, but they are extremely few and far between. The final fort and forest of the great, ancient elves. At the time of the Godfall the elves were a blessed race, surviving in relative bliss as they were guarded and protected by their gods, who lived among them. Of course, their crushing defeat at the hands of Gruumsh and his Orcs changed that rapidly, and the loss of so many of their people, coupled with the torment of Corellon have made them a hard and isolated people. A meeting place and kingdom for all elves from across the planes (Except for the Drow), from Shadar-kai to Sea, few people are aware of the full extent of Ellethhame’s enchanted forests and cities. A kingdom eternally shrouded in leaves, the forest itself protects the norders of Ellethame, as powerful creatures and magics jealously guard what remains of the kingdom from outsiders. However, even with its powerful magics the Shadowlands are a plague which cannot be ignored, and as the undead forces began to rise from the oceans and invade the forests Ellethhame was forced to join the coalition in a desperate attempt to save their home. Serving now with one time foes, the Forces of Ellethhame consist of battlements of archers, fighters and wizards, few in number but some of the finest trained troops in the entirety of the plains. Notable Landmarks Quenya The grove of Sehanine: A beautiful garden, the gorve is one of the only places in all of Ellethhame where a clear view of the night sky can be seen through the dense foliage of the huge enchanted forests. Rumoured to be the most beautiful garden on Cerulia (Amongst elves at least), it was a favourite pplace of Sehanines during life, and has been protected and maintained as a shrine to the fair goddess since her death. The Mythral Ward: 'More believed to exist than an area which is specifically known about, a large portion of Ellethhame is protected by a vast Mythral, one of the few which still exist in Cerulia. While this area of intense magic is not visible to the naked eye, or indeed particularly understood, the tale of an Ellethame bard who spoke of a large clearing which constantly shimmered with pure magic, and allowed you to seemingly see into the very fabric of reality and magic, still persist.. ' ''' '''Notable Factions '''The Bladesingers: '''Known only by the elite of all elvish wizards, the bladesong is a powerful magic found scattered across Cerulia. This magic is extremely rare, and indeed, as far as is known, all of the great masters remain in Ellethhame, and only the most accomplished and powerful of these wizards is selected to serve as the Queens personal guard. Nevertheless, the remaining bladesingers are the elite of Ellethhame, and have been instrumental in the war against the shadowlands. However, over time their numbers have dwindled, and in desperation Ellethame has begun teaching the bladesong to non-elves, recently accepting a Gifavian Orc into their ranks.